Aid Station
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: There is a major character's death in this story after that person gets wounded. Everyone takes the news hard but it's Hawkeye who takes it the hardest. Updated! Chapter 14! Trapper and Hawkeye reunite. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had while I was watching MASH and decided to go with it. Don't worry, I plan to update my other MASH stories really soon, I just wanted to get this down before I forget it if that makes sense.**

**COMPLETLY EDITED: I took my readers suggestion and redid the whole thing with a spell check. I do appreciate each and every review and I read them all and consider every advice and suggestion. I really like constructive critisim-one of those authors who can take it-because at the end of the day they really do help make my story better and I try and give my readers what they want :) So keep them coming! I'm sure by now you've guessed that spelling and grammer aren't my strengths when it comes to writing. Those are my two weak areas in this field but I'm working on it but it helps when people correct my spelling too cause certain small things I honestly might not know. Sorry for being lengthy here, just thought I'd let you know I revised all three chapters and I hope they're perfect now, or close to it. :)**

* * *

Charles was laying in his bed in a comfortable position reading his book and listening to his Mozart when Hawkeye and BJ came in. He was oblivious to them at first, as he always tried to put the horrors of this place behind him while he read and listened to music, but something in BJ's hand caught. He sat up. 

"I say Hunnicut is that wine?" He asked in an interested voice.

Hunnicut looked at him.

"Yeah, Peg sent it to me. Our old family friend, Charlie Morris gave it to her to give to me. To thank me for saving his kids life last year."

"Really?' Charles asked, his interest, indeed perked. "And uh, prey tell what is it called?" BJ looked at the label.

"_Bourgone, _5 years old."

Charles eyes widened and he quickly stood up.

"_Bourgone_?! In _this _hell hole? Are you pulling my leg Hunnicut?"

"Well it's pretty hard to pull from here." BJ smiled. "Why good wine?"

"Good, good _wine_?" Gasped Winchester. "It's one of the very best! One you simply have to have in your collection. Why a wine like that in here is like, is like a _gem_." He quickly went to Hunnicut. "I'll give you $35 for it."

BJ's and Hawkeye's eyes both widened.

"$35 for wine?!" Hawkeye shouted. "Charles are you insane?"

Charles laughed.

"Yes of course, that was pretty foolish of me." He said and the others nodded. "$40." He added quickly. They stared at him.

"$45?" Charles asked in a pleading voice.

"Boy this must be some wine for you to give up so much money for it." BJ looked at it.

"Haha, yes of course it is. Now a fine young sir like yourself wouldn't be able to _enjoy _this nice wine because you don't know how to drink it properly."

"Oh I don't do I?" Hunnicut smiled and then popped the lid.

"_Careful_." Charles begged. "And no you don't, not under _his _influence." He jammed his finger towards Pierce's direction.

"Me, what did I do?" Pierce cried.

"Care for a drink Hawk?" BJ asked and grabbed two dirty small scotch glasses, whipped them with his shirt and poured it. Charles whimpered and moaned as they swallowed it.

"I think we're giving Charles a heart attack." BJ grinned. "Great wine though, not $45 great, but great."

"Yeah, send Peg my thanks." Hawkeye grinned and looked at Winchester. "Charles you all right? You're turning blue."

"Well if I am it's all your fault! You ruined a perfectly good wine." Winned Charles.

"You want some cheese with that wine?" BJ asked playfully.

"Yes! I have the cheese, and I would have had the wine if you gave it to me!" Charles snapped.

"Well Charles, the only way you're going to get your hands on the rest of this wine is if I somehow get killed. I'll put it in my will." BJ smiled.

"And _I'll _help you write it." Charles snapped causing Hawkeye to laugh, clearly enjoying Charles's anguish.

Colonel. Potter came in looking tired from a night in the OR.

"Klinger just got a call from an Aid Station." He informed them.

"Great, so much for my dream that we were on a truce." Sighed Hawkeye.

"They need someone to come and help them." Potter told them.

"_Please _sir, I beg you do _not_ pick me again. I have been there at least 3 times this past 4 months." Charles begged.

"I know Winchester, I'm not picking you. By the way Major, you look a little green. Are you sick?" Potter asked.

"If I am it's _their _fault." Charles spat and Sherman looked at the other two with a confused look.

"Long story." BJ said waving is hand.

"I see, are you doing anything today Hunnicut?"

BJ looked at the Colonel knowingly.

"I had the day off but I have the feeling I'm going to spend it at the Aid Station."

"You guessed correctly Hunnicut. I want every doctor here to spend equal time over there. It's only fair."

"Well as fair as you can get in a war with no rules." Hawkeye said.

"There are rules in any war Pierce." Potter informed him.

"Yeah, rules on how to kill more quickly and efficiently."

The Colonel pointed a finger at Peirce.

"I don't need this today Captain, comprende?"

"Fine, fine, just saying is all." Hawkeye said casually in his chair, holding his empty scotch glass.

"Now, an empty scotch glass, there's something I didn't think I'd see from you." Potter mused outloud. Hawkeye grinned at that.

"Yeah me neither."

"So when should I leave Colonel?" BJ pressed, getting them back onto the topic.

"Right away, they are being bombed pretty heavily." Potter said.

"Great." Sighed BJ. "Being bombed at is always something to look foward to."

"Ah, it's just the other side having a temper tantrum." Hawkeye shrugged, trying to hide his worry with the thought of his best friend going to such a dangerous location.

BJ smiled at that and Potter sighed and nodded.

"Well my work here for now is done, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me, oh and Hunnicut." He added before he left. BJ turned at looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, and don't do anything stupid, like getting yourself killed." The Colonel told him gently, a softer and more caring spark in his eyes. BJ nodded.

"Sure thing Colonel."

Potter left the tent, his stomach tighter than normal. But he guessed that it was understandable. He just sent one of his finest men to one of the most dangerous places in Korea. He just hoped that Hunnicut kept his promise.

Charles and Hawkeye watched as BJ quickly gathered up some of his equipment, including an extra pair of clothes in case he had to spend the night. As he packed Charles laughed suddenly.

"What's so funny Charles?" Hunnicut asked, distracted.

"I just realized something, before I was quiet envious of you. But now I wouldn't trade places with you for anything."

Hawkeye glared at him, forgetting how selfish Charles could sound but BJ simply shrugged, brushing it off.

"Yeah, me too." He said with a short laugh and that was when Hawkeye realized that BJ was just as worried as he was, maybe more...

* * *

**This was kinda talky but I promise you, the next chapter will be much more action packed! I just needed to set the premise of the story in the first chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

BJ arrived at the Aid station right as the bombing stopped, for now. He got out and shook hands with an anxious looking doctor.

"Thank God that you're here." The man said. "It's been hell here."

"I believe it." BJ said, looking around. Without being told he went to one of the kids right away.

"Jesus, this kid just looked like he just graduated from High School." He muttered and started his work.

The man nodded, pleased.

"It looks like you know what to do." He commented. "I'll continue with my other patients. I'll have a nurse be brought over to give you assistance." BJ nodded, his mind only on the patient.

Suddenly it started bombing again.

"How can you work in these conditions?" He shouted over the noise.

"We deal with it because we have to!" The doctor shouted back.

"That one was awfully close!" BJ shouted as another one happened.

"They usually are!"

BJ cursed as he remembered some of the tools in his jeep.

"Where are you going?" The man shouted. "It's too dangerous out there!"

"I have to get some of my surgical tools!" BJ explained. "I left them in the jeep!"

He ignored the man's protesting and hurried over to the jeep. It was then he realized he should have listened to the good doctor.

A huge explosion happened only a couple of feet away causing him to be thrown back by the force of the bomb and causing his head to hit a sharp rock by the jeep, rendering him un conscience and bleeding badly from both the head and the chest...

* * *

Hawkeye was singing in the shower as Charles came in to take one.

"Dear lord, not that awful singing again!" Charles muttered to himself as he got into the shower next to Pierce.

"Hey, my mother once told me I had a _beautiful_ voice!" Hawkeye said in defense.

"Yes, her and her alone I am sure." Charles said calmly.

"Haha, very funny." Pierce commented.

Outside the showers people were resuming their normal on duty and off duty routines.

Mulchaye was tending to his garden. Radar was feeding his animals while Igor and Klinger, along with a group of people were playing baseball.

Potter walked by and watched with interest.

"Mind if I join in on you young fellows?" He asked.

"Well gee sir, it's a pretty intense game we hav going here." Igor said. Potter looked at him.

"Are you saying that I can't play baseball?" He demanded.

"Well I...uh..." Igor stammered.

"Son I have been playing baseball even BEFORE you were born!" Potter roared, clearly offened by the hinted yet hidden accusation.

"Why sir, if you feel that strongly about it of _course_ you can play!" Klinger said.

"Thank you." Potter said and stepped up to the plate.

"Uh sir, I was going next." Igor complained. Potter fixated his glare on Igor.

"Well I'm in charge, do you see the little birdy?" He asked and pointed on his coller. Igor took the hint and backed up. "There's a good lad." Potter nodded and picked up the bat. "Oh and Klinger." He said as Klinger got ready to pitch. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm an old man. I want this game played fair and square."

"Yes sir!" Klinger saluted him formerly.

"Let 'er rip!" Potter said, more to himself. Klinger threw a hard one and Potter hit it equally hard. It landed in front of the showers as Pierce and Charles were coming out of it.

"PIERCE!" Roared a familar femal voice. Margaret Houlihan was storming over there and handed him her bathrobe. "I can't believe that even YOU would do something like this!" She shouted.

"Do something like what? I've done a lot of non believable things Margaret, you have to be more specific." Hawkeye grinned knowingly.

"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean!" Margaret shouted. "While I was coming out of the showers this morning all I got were hoots and whistles!"

"Well now Margaret, that doesn't seem to be very out of the ordinary." Charles said, surprising himself as well as Hawkeye. Margaret glared at him.

"I expected more from you Major." She snapped.

"Now what's all this fuss about?" Potter asked after running a home run and no one yet was able to pick up the ball. He came forward to them and folded his arms behind his back, clearly displeased to have a good game ruined.

"Why look at what he did to my robe!" Margaret cried and showed them the hole that was cut where the buttocks area was. Pierce started laughing.

"I _knew_ you did it!" Margaret accused.

"Me?! I didn't do it! That has Beej written all over it." Hawkeye chuckled. Margaret's eyes filled with more fury.

"Why when that man gets back...!"

"We'll give him a medal." Hawkeye suggested.

"Wrong! I'll give HIM a yelling he won't forget!" Margaret snapped back.

"Speak of the devil." Winchester commented and pointed to BJ's jeep that was hurrying back into the camp. They turned but they clearly saw that it wasn't BJ driving. It was someone else, that got them all very worried.

Potter, Hawkeye, Charles, Margaret and Klinger rushed over to the jeep. Hawkey stood frozen as he saw BJ laying clearly very wounded in the back of the jeep.

"He went to this jeep to get supplies and a bomb hit him." A Core man that was from the station. "One of the doctors said to take him back over here, that you could take better care of him over here then we could over there."

"He spoke the truth." Margaret said, not taking her eyes off of BJ. She was remembering the words she just uttered before about giving BJ a yelling. Now she couldn't care less about the stupid robe, all she cared about was making sure Hunnicut was all right.

"Damn what a waste." Potter muttered as he checked BJ out. "I thought I told him not to do anything stupid like this!"

"Well you know how drafted men can be sir." Klinger said.

"Yeah, I know." Potter sighed. "Klinger, Winchester, help me get him to a stretcher and then to the OR.

They did just that but in the meanwhile Hawkeye was just standing there, stunned. The only time he felt like this was when he saw Radar laying wounded on a table. But this was worse, this was his _best friend_. He knew he should be doing what Potter and the others were doing. Helping BJ into the OR but he just couldn't move. Winchester poked his head out from the door.

"Coming Pierce?" He asked but in a gentler and non-conceited tone. He seemed to know what a toll this would have on Hawkeye.

Hawkeye's mouth was filled with sawdust, or so it felt like it. He couldn't speak. He felt numb, BJ's bleeding face flashing in his mind. He nodded though to get Winchester not to worry about him. Even though his feet felt like led he slowly picked them up and forced them to the room he didn't want to go. He never wanted to go to that room, that room that was always filled with blood and death. He just hoped, no he _prayed _that the next death wouldn't be BJ Hunnicut's..

* * *

**Okay still a bit talky but at least the storyline is moving along:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Father Mulcahy and Radar both hurried inside the O.R. to see what all the fuss was about. 

"I didn't hear any helicopters." Radar told the Father as the went inside.

"Hawkeye what's going on?" Mulcahy asked Pierce who was standing in front of the crowded bed, almost as if he was frozen to the ground.

"Yeah, who got injured?" Radar added curiously, trying to see the body laying on the bed.

"What?" Hawkeye asked suddenly, as if realizing just now that people were asking him questions.

"Hawkeye are you all right?" Mulcahy asked kindly and worriedly.

"I'm fine Father." Hawkeye assured him. "You should be asking BJ that question."

"Oh 'cause he went to one of the Aid Stations?" Radar asked.

"No, because he's the patient." Hawkeye pointed to the bed.

"Oh my!" Mulcahy gasped as he realized what was going on. Radar's own eyes widened when he finally saw the image of the badly injured BJ Hunnicut.

"Pierce, what are you doing just standing there?" Potter shouted. "Come over and help!"

It took all of Hawkeye's strength to pick his feet up and move forward to the bed. He stared at his best friend, still in shock. This time instead of seeing a bloody faced BJ, when BJ flashed through his mind it was how he normally looked. In his pink shirt-before it was stained with blood-in his bathrobe. Even just playing poker or plotting the next prank. Or writing to his wife and child.

His wife and child. Hawkeye suddenly remembered Peg and Erin. He wasn't just about to lose a best friend. Peg was close on losing a husband, and Erin a father.

"No, I won't let that happen." He said firmly and unfortunately out loud. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Come again Pierce?_"_ Winchester asked.

"Nothing." Hawkeye answered as he bent over Hunnicut. He looked up to see all of them still looking at him, puzzled and worried. "What are you all doing still staring at me? He's the one that's injured and needs our help!" He cried.

That got them to snap out of it.

"Have him prepped for OR." Said Potter. "There are pieces of shrapnel pretty deep in him. We need to get them out before infection starts spreading.

"I'm operating on him." Hawkeye said quickly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Radar said, and they turned to look at him.

"Why not?" Hawkeye shouted at him. "I'm one of the best surgeons here! He's my best friend!"

"Exactly!" Radar shouted back. "Remember what happened when _I_ was injured?"

"That was a mistake." Hawkeye said quickly. "If I hadn't gotten drunk the night before..."

"The kids right you know." Potter told Hawkeye gently. "You don't do well under pressure."

"Under pressure? I'm _always _under pressure!" Hawkeye shouted angrily.

"I meant when it deals with people you know personally." Potter corrected himself. "Like when Radar was injured."

"Well I felt guilty." Hawkeye said, trying to excuse himself.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have gone to the bar or your gin machine to get drunk if you didn't feel guilty?" Potter asked wisely.

Hawkeye opened his mouth and then closed it.

"You're right." He sighed and sat on one of the stools.

"Someone else should do it."

"If you want Pierce, I'd be glad to help out." Winchester said, surprising everyone.

"Winchester are you volunteering for something?" Potter asked, shocked.

"If Pierce is all right with it, then yes." Winchester said.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Potter sighed. "Pierce?"

Pierce sat thinking. He knew Potter would bust his gut to save BJ but Winchester would too. In fact, he brought a man back to life once. And he knew more of the newer and more advanced procedures then Potter. But Potter was a damned good surgeon too. He didn't knew what to do.

"You decide Colonel. I can't choose." He said and watched as Margaret and Nurse. Kelley prepped BJ for surgery

"Winchester you take it." Potter didn't hesitate. "I've been getting tired a lot more lately. I don't want my old bones being the cause for Hunnicut's death."

"Why Colonel you're a terrific surgeon!" Mulcahy disagreed.

"Many thanks Padre but a good surgeon also knows when to step aside and let someone with a tad more energy then yourself take over." Potter replied.

"Well then it's settled." He added, turning to Winchester.

"You ready?"

"Well one of my colleague's life is on the line so other then the pressure, yes I am." Winchester said, trying to sound confidant. He couldn't help but thinking of his brother's death though. He pushed that incident out of his mind. He never allowed himself to think of that day while operating.

Suddenly Radar looked up.

"Uh oh." He said.

"Oh no." Potter groaned.

"Helicopters!" Radar shouted and hurried out to the front area of the MASH unite.

"Great, just what we need!" Potter shouted angrily as he hurried out with the rest of the group, Nurse. Kelley remained behind however to help Winchester out. Margaret would have but she was now needed to help the new triage of wounded.

Hawkeye was secretly glad for this. He knew he shouldn't be, he was just glad to keep busy. Otherwise he'd be sitting there staring at Winchester well like a Hawk. That would drive him crazy.

Winchester began to sweat. What had he gotten himself into? He stared at Hunnicut's body as he began to slowly cut it open. This was the surgery he couldn't make a single mistake in. One mistake and he could kill a best friend, a husband, and a father. This one had to be perfect. BJ Hunnicut's life depended on that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope that this is a better chapter, grammitcally that is.**

**I really wanted to bring Colonel Flagg in here. He's such a hilirious character:)**

**Oh and PLEASE review! I worked hard on this chapter. **

* * *

After a grueling 20 hour shift the triage of wounded was finally over, but B.J. Hunnicut's recovery was still in question. 

"How is he Winchester?" Potter asked as he looked at BJ's battered body.

"His recovery won't be an easy one." Charles told the Colonel, only far to relieved to have that awful surgery be over. "I'll have to go in again. There's still a couple pieces of shrapnel that I couldn't get the first time. It was too dangerous to dig in any further though, at the time. And he's in danger of getting infected from the wounds."

Potter sighed.

"Swell, and here I was hoping for a speedy recovery." He muttered. "Has Pierce been in to see him yet?"

"Why no Colonel, come to think of it, he hasn't." Winchester frowned at that. Potter nodded.

"That's understandable." He answered knowingly and before he left he patted Winchester's shoulder .before he left. "Don't beat yourself up to badly Major, you did a hell of a job here and probably saved Hunnicut's life. I'm sure he appreciates it."

"Yes, thank you Colonel." Charles said, distracted as he continued to study BJ intently.

As Potter headed out of the OR he ran into Radar.

"Gee Colonel, how's BJ?" The kid asked, deeply concerned like everyone else was. Potter sighed.

"He could be better." He smiled at the worried look O'Rielly got. "He'll be fine." He assured Radar, wishing he was as confident as he sounded.

"Oh well that's a relief." Radar smiled at that. "I was really worried about him."

"Weren't we all. Listen, do you know where Hawkeye might be?"

Radar shook his head.

"No sir, no ones seen him."

"I bet I know where he's at, the Officer's club or Rosie's." Potter ventured a guess and Radar nodded sadly.

"Yeah probably, good thing he didn't operate on Captain Hunnicut, not sure if he could handle it."

"I'm going to stop by my office real quick and then to the Officers club or Rosie's to find Pierce and make sure he's all right." The Colonel informed Radar. Radar nodded.

"Sounds good Sir." He said, jotting some stuff down on his pad and walked away to finish up his chores for the day.

* * *

Potter walked quickly to the office to get the key to his jeep and to lock up his liquor cabinet, determined to find Hawkeye and get through to him. Talk with the kid and make sure he's all right before he does something truly stupid. Something that he'll later regret. Unfortunately he knew all too well what it was like to lose a close buddy in a war. 

What he wasn't expecting however was the person sitting at his chair.

"Oh no." He groaned as he saw Colonel Flagg.

"Flagg, whatever it is I'm not in the mood!"

"That's why I'm here." Flagg stood up, and like usual he made absolutely no sense.

"I hear you got a wounded captain."

"Who told?" Potter asked smartly.

"Now Colonel you know that I _never_ reveal a source." Flagg told him.

"Uh uh." Sherman ignored the crazy Colonel next to him and moved to his desk to get the keys.

"I hear he was wounded at the aid station." Flagg pressed.

"He was." Potter answered.

"What was he _doing_ at the aid station exactly?" Colonel Flagg asked, his arms folded.

"Oh for crises sakes." Potter muttered. "I don't have the _time_ nor the _energy_ to put up with this Flagg!"

"And why is that may I ask?" Flagg blocked Potter's path and pointed his finger at the Colonel. "What exactly are you hiding Colonel?"

"Hiding?! I'm not hiding anything, one of my best men got wounded while he was following my orders, that's it."

"Ah hah! I see it now." Flagg murmured. "You were setting him up weren't you? He was a spy for you and you backstabbed him!"

Potter stared at Flagg, his face blank.

"What are you talking about?" He cried but Flagg ignored him.

"This is bigger then just you and me." He said to himself. "This is bigger then all of us!"

"_What_ is bigger then all of us?!" Potter cried, exasperated.

"Whatever it is that you're not telling me!" Flagg shot at him. "Mark my words Colonel, your on my list." He pointed to the flag on the chair in the office. "What's that flag doing folded up?" He demanded. "And more so the colors seem to be backwards. It's looking more and more like a_ French_ flag!"

Potter sighed at that, giving up. Whenever Flagg was on one his rants about finding the truth to conspiracies there was no stopping him.

"It's an American Flag Flagg, trust me."

"Trust is not something I can afford to give." Flagg announced and walked over to the chair. "It's an American Flag!" He announced, rather disappointed. He sighed and placed the flag back. "Not to despair though, I'll catch you in the act sometime, somehow."

"What a relief." Potter sneered as Radar came in.

"Oh Sir, glad to have caught you, Hawkeye's returned!" Radar announced. "He's at the swamp right now."

"The swamp?" Flagg said, his interest further peaking. "And what is this swamp may I ask? A secrete meeting place for you com simps?"

Potter pointed his finger then at Colonel Flagg.

"Now I KNOW you aren't suggesting that I'm a com simp! After all I've sacrificed for this country!" He practically shouted. Flagg stared at him.

"Of course not." He said calmly. "It was merely a suggestion."

"Good." The Colonel shot back. Being accused of a com simp was just too much.

"Well I shall go now, I'm needed elsewhere." Flagg said ever so humbly and then leaned forward to Radar who stood frozen, not wanting to move in front of this guy.

"Quick, do you know how to sing to 'The Good Ship Lollypop?" Flagg demanded and Potter just sighed with annoyance.

"Uh...Uh no..." Radar stammered.

"Good." Flagg answered back. "Because neither do I.." He looked at the Colonel. "It was good seeing you again Colonel Potter."

"I wish I could say the same thing." Potter answered.

As Flagg left to investigate elsewhere Margaret walked by.

"Women in uniform, what has this world come to?" He scoffed at her and Margaret's eyes widened.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"Well if you don't know what it means then I'm not going to tell you." Flagg retorted rather childishly and left before she could say anything.

"I _hate _that man!" Margaret muttered as she walked into the office. "He gives Americans a bad name!"

"I agree Major, now what may I do for you?" Potter asked, getting ready to leave.

"It's Pierce sir. I'm worried about him."

"Aren't we all?"

"I was at the Officer's club and so was he. But he didn't act like well like Hawkeye. It's not just the drinking I'm talking about sir. He seemed so depressed, so _lifeless. _That's what frightenes me sir, you know Hawkeye. He's always full of life." Margaret told him.

"Well Major, I appreciate you're concern. Now if you let me by I can go see Peirce and see how he's doing myself."

"Oh yes sir, of course." Margaret quickly stepped aside as Potter headed to the Swamp.

* * *

Potter knocked on the door at the tent and opened it as he saw Hawkeye lying on his cot.

"May I come in Pierce?" He asked softly.

Pierce looked up dully.

"Yes of course Colonel." He sat up and groaned at the headache he received for sitting up so fast.

"I heard you made a trip to the Officer's club." Potter said, sitting next to him when Hawkeye didn't say anything Potter continued. "Look Pierce, you're not going to help B.J by getting drunk."

"No, but it sure makes you feel better though."

"Does it really?" Potter asked. When Hawkeye didn't answer him again he continued. "I feel guilty about sending him out in the first place and you don't see me hitting the bottle. It doesn't help Hawkeye."

"You're e not a saint you know." Hawkeye suddenly snapped. "You have a weakness for the bottle just like the rest of us!" God he didn't know why, he just felt angry with the world.

"I never said that I was a saint." Potter looked surprised.

"Than stop acting like one!" Hawkeye shouted and stormed out of the tent leaving the Colonel shocked. Perhaps he didn't handle that as well as he would have liked.

* * *

Flagg walked into the OR and bumped into Major Winchester.

"Hello Major, fancy seeing you here." Flagg said. Winchester groaned at the sight of Flagg.

"Hello Colonel Flagg, long time no see. " Winchester answered politely.

"Sh...I'm no longer Colonel Flagg." Flagg hissed.

"Ah yes, undercover." Winchester said."I should have known, and prey tell what is your name now Colonel?"

"Shirley Temple." Flagg said causing Charles to snort.

"What's so funny Major?" Flagg asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"Why nothing at all, it's a perfectly beautiful name." Charles answered quickly.

"Thank you." Flagg straightened himself up. "I picked it out myself."

"Really?" Winchester pretended to be shocked. "I had no idea!"

"Well it was between that or Julius Caesar." Flagg told him.

"Ah Colonel, I mean Shirley Temple, you made a fine choice then." Winchester replied. "Now if you don't mind I have some errands I need to run."

"Tell me Major, does your errands have to do with the reason why Captain Hunnicut is injured?" Flagg questioned him and Winchester sighed.

"So _that_'s why you're here." He said more to himself." Sir I assure you that a conspiracy is not going on right now."

"Nonsense, a conspiracy is _always _going on Major. Just no one knows about it, and it's my job to find out."

"And you are wonderful at your job, truly you are." Charles assured him. "But I assure you that a conspiracy isn't happening here. Captain Hunnicut got severely wounded while on duty. That's all that happened."

"Then you won't mind me questioning him?" Flagg asked and Charles quickly blocked the way to the OR.

"I most certainly _do_ mind." He snapped. "You aren't getting anywhere _near _my patient!"

"You're patient!' Flagg snapped.

"Yes _my _patient." Winchester growled. "And you well leave Captain Hunnicut alone. Even if he was conscience I wouldn't let you talk to him. The last thing he needs is a crazy lunatic hammering him with questions!"

"You dare call me a lunatic?" Flagg shouted.

"I call people by what they are my good sir!" Winchester shot back. "And it is not my problem if they can't deal with it. But mark my words Colonel you will be hearing from my lawyers if you set one foot near Captain Hunnicut's bed. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was darker and more menacing. Flagg stared at him, realizing today of all days he shouldn't mess with any of them right now.

"Yes I see we understand each other." Flagg replied.

"Good." Winchester answered back, not faulting.

Flagg left and Winchester sighed. What has this world come to? He thought to himself as he walked back into the OR to check on his most important patient right now, Captian BJ Hunnicut

* * *

**A bit of light humor for a very serious matter. Flagg will appear in the next chapter as well but the next chapter will be much more serious and focuses more on Winchester and Hawkeyes bonding relationship.**

**I hope I wrote Flagg all right. He was a fun but difficult character to right, just like Winchester is. And again Please review! It took me awhile to write this chapter so I would really appreciate it:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've had the bad case of major writer's block for all my stories and on top of that I've been extremly busy. Not really an excuse I know but those are the reasons. I'll try to update this story and my other MASH stories much more frequently, again I apolgize!**

* * *

Colonel Flagg sauntered to the mess tent of the MASH unite 4077 determined to investigate until he found what he was looking for. That Captain Hunnicut wounds were really a cover up for something much bigger. Communists perhaps he didn't know but he was sure to find out whatever it was. After all HQ wouldn't send him here to observe if it wasn't important. Suddenly he came to Sergeant Zale who was fixing or at least attempting to fix yet another run down jeep.

"On your feet Sergeant!" Flagg barked as he saw what rank the man was in. "Don't you know you're supposed to stand in front of a commanding officer?" He demanded when Zale got out from under the jeep so fast he hit his head in the process.

"What?" Zale asked while rubbing his head tenderly. "I mean yes sir, I do. I normally do but I was fixing this jeep you see..." Flagg nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes well..." He folded his arms. "I'll forgive you...this time."

"Er...thank you sir!" Zale shrugged cluelessly in response.

"You see lots of things that go on in this MASH unit don't you Sergeant?" Flagg asked leaning closer to him.

"Er...Yes sir lots of stuff, though not as much as I would like to see." Zale grinned at Flagg but his grin quickly faded as he saw how serious the Colonel looked.

"Yes, well I'm going to have to trust you Sergeant, and trust is not something that I can easily give. There's something fishy around here, I can smell it a mile away."

Zale looked at his arms and sniffed them.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he looked up. "It's the oil you see. It makes things smell."

Flagg stared at him in disgust.

"You better be careful that I don't put you on my list." When he said it though it wa smore to himself then to the Sergeant.

"What list?" Zale looked thoroughly confused and Flagg straightened himself up and stared at Zale.

"What do you know about that list? Nobody but me is supposed to know about it and I'm not even supposed to know who's on it. I thought I could trust you." Flagg shook his head in dismay. "I guess I was wrong. This is why you can never trust anyone, not even an friend. They all betray you at the end."

Zale looked deeply lost and a little hurt.

"All I did was ask about the list and you jump down my throat!" He argued. "What's the big idea?"

"The big idea is Sergeant that you better keep your mouth shut about this conversation unless you want me to staple your lips to your tongue. In fact as of now this conversation never happened."

"You mean the conversation we are in at the moment?" Zale asked, trying to work things out. Flagg stared at him and without blinking he asked simply

"What conversation?"

"Oh come on now! Be reasonable!" Zale protested and Flagg snorted.

"You know what being reasonable gets you? It gets you cut up into little pieces and sent off in a box. Does that sound nice to you?"

"Depends, how big's the box?" Zale retorted, getting rather tired of the nonsense this man was sprouting. Flagg stared at him giving him such a look he instantly regretted those words. "Kidding!" Zale raised his hands. "You know, a joke!"

"I can't afford to give out jokes." Flagg retorted.

"Boy must be a boring job." Zale answered with a hint of sympathy.

"I wouldn't know about boredom. I don't have time for feelings. Now where is Captain Pierce? I've been looking for him everywhere. I must speak with him at once."

"Oh good timing, he's just walking out of his tent." Zale pointed towards Hawkeye who stumbled out from the swamp.

"Thank you Sergeant, you've been most helpful." Flagg nodded to him.

"Good thing one of us knew what was going on." Zale remarked. "I was completely lost the whole time.

"I know." Flagg replied. "I have to keep even my allies at a loss in order to not to give away information."

"Huh." Zale shrugged. "Somehow that makes sense and at the same time I still don't have a clue what you're talking about. I don't think I ever did in the beginnin'." With that he began to whistle and got back under the jeep. Flagg watched Hawkeye as he headed towards the mess tent, the very place Flagg was about to look for him.

"Captain Pierce!" He called out as he headed towards him but Hawkeye didn't stop. Instead he continued to stumble towards the door until Flagg blocked him.

"Move aside Flagg!" Hawkeye growled. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Neither am I, and how do you know my name is Flagg?" The Colonel demanded. "Nobody's supposed to know that."

"Let me guess, you'll have to kill me first." Sighed Hawkeye.

"No, the FBI does that, not the CIA. But since I've talked to you last I've changed my name."

"Oh good, what is it now? John Wayne?" Hawkeye asked sarcastically.

"Close, Shirley Temple and by the end of the day I expect everyone to be calling me that."

"Oh I'm sure they well. It's a very catchy name." Hawkeye replied. "Now stand aside Miss. Temple, you cannot deny a surgeon his food though the God knows the army tries too."

"It's Mrs. Temple to you captain." Growled Flagg as he was brushed aside.

"Yes sir!" Hawkeye saluted him sharply. " I mean ma'am!" With that he went to the table of food and as he filled his plate Igor looked at him cautiously.

"How's Captain Hunnicut sir?"

Hawkeye shrugged.

"Don't know, haven't checked yet."

Igor looked surprised.

"You sure do have an appetite for someone who's best friend is in critical condition." He remarked casually causing Hawkeye to slam his trey down startling even Flagg.

"Hey listen! I don't need to take this crap from you! In fact I don't need to take any of this crap!" He nodded to the food. "I'm only eating to keep busy because if I sit down and do nothing I'll lose it! And right now I'm still losing it, despite my best attempts not to so would you be so kind as to shut the hell up?!" With that he grabbed his food and stormed off towards a table and slammed the trey down so hard that even Igor jumped though he saw it coming. Feeling guilty for preying Igor quickly left the tent seeing how no one else was eating lunch at the moment. Flagg stared at him as he departed at glanced at Hawkeye as he stabbed his food angrily as if he wanted to beat it more then eat it. Finally Flagg grabbed his paper and jotted down a few observations. Sensing that this was not the best time to interrogate Pierce he too quickly retreated from the mess tent leaving Hawkeye alone in his anger and guilt as he constantly thought of his best friend laying wounded in the OR and wondering if he would ever get the courage to visit him...

* * *

**Kind of short I know but I'm tired, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Please review! I live for them now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating quickly to make up for the length of period where I didn't update at all. **

**Please review! They make my day everytime.**

* * *

Hawkeye slowly walked towards the OR as he tried to force the picture of BJ's bleeding face out of his mind. He stopped and stared at the doorknob as if it would jump out and attack him. Never before despite the thousands of wounded had he been so afraid to enter this building. He hated it with a passion but he was never afraid. This new found fear was a new kind of feeling for him to experience, and one he didn't like, not at all. But still, what kind of friend would he be if he didn't visit BJ in post op? 

Taking a deep breath he sighed and pushed open the doors. Never before had they felt so heavy. It partly relieved him to see BJ still sleeping for he still wasn't sure what to say to him.

Winchester looked up with surprise as he saw Pierce standing in the room.

"How is he Charles?" Hawkeye asked as he stared at the tenderly bruised and yet peaceful face of his best friend.

"He's doing much better now that he's had a few hours of rest." Charles remarked as he came closer to the bed. "He still as a slight infection."

"A what?" Hawkeye looked up sharply and glanced at BJ's charts. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" He demanded, anger flashing in his eyes.

"It is not as serious as we thought it might have been." Was Winchester's calm response.

"But when it was serious why didn't you come get me?" Hawkey pratically shouted.

"Well if I recall you were no where to be found a few hours ago!" Winchester shouted back, anger rising despite his best efforts to remain cool, calm and collect. "So even if we did try to contact you it would have been your own fault for not being here to hear it!" With that he slammed BJ's pad onto Hawkeye's chest. "I see this is the thanks I get." Charles then added sharply. "I save your friend's life and here I thought I'd might get a few thanks of gratitude for my troubles but instead I once again getting ridiculed! Well I for one had quiet enough of you and your.. your childish antics!"

Darkness filled Winchester's voice suggesting that he meant what he said and what he said mattered more to him then other stuff that he had complained about in the past. Hawkeye looked back down on the pad as guilt flooded in. Yet another new emotion he was going to have to deal with.

"You're right Charles." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Yes, well do see that it doesn't happen again." Winchester replied gruffly while softening a bit as he saw Hawkeye stare at BJ still soundly sleeping and completly oblivious of the fight that was happening right in front of him. "I'm sorry for losing my temper as well." He sighed. "I guess we're all on a bit of an edge."

"Yeah I guess so." Hawkeye replied as he sat down on the chair next to Hunnicut's bed.

Winchester nodded and sighed.

"Well I have some more patients I have to check on." He finally said to fill in the silence that was creeping in. "I'll come back here before I leave to check on BJ once again."

"All right." Hawkeye nodded and then looked up as Winchester turned. "Oh and Charles?"

Charles stopped and looked at him curiously.

"For what it's worth, thanks..for everything. BJ couldn't have asked for a better surgeon."

Winchester's hardened face softened again.

"Yes thank you Pierce." He answered quietly. "Coming from you that's quiet a compliment."

"One that you diserve." Hawkeye replied. The Major nodded and quickly left before he lost his composer and stiffness completly.

Hawkeye sighed then and burried his face in his hands.

"God Beej, what's happened to us?" He muttered. "What's happened to me? I think I'm losing it. I'm going crazy without you." He looked up hopefully as BJ shifted position, praying that all of a sudden Hunnicut would be wide awake, alert, and completly healthy. That of course though would be a miracle and miracles rarely happen there.

He sighed and grabbed hold of BJ's cold and limp hand tightly. It almost felt like it would if he was dead. No he's not dead, he's only sleeping. Hawkeye kept on having to reminde himself of that.

"I'm not going to leave." He promised. "I'm going to stay right here." And for once this was one promise Hawkeye was determined to keep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!

* * *

**

BJ groaned softly and shifted his position as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up rather groggily and looked over to his side where he saw Hawkeye sleeping in the chair next to his bed. He realized then that he was in the OR and not in the his tent. He blinked as he glanced around and saw that Hawkeye's hand was still touching his fingers causing Hunnicut to smile gently.

"Hawkeye." He whispered softly. "Hawk?"

Hawkeye jolted awake with a start.

"Hmm?" He stared at BJ and a smile grew on his lifeless face. "Hey, you're awake!" He exclaimed happily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I wasn't really sleeping." He added. "I was just closing my eyes for a few seconds."

"It's all right, it doesn't matter." BJ replied with a grin and then winced as a sharpness stabbed at his chest. "What happened?"

"You tell me." Hawkeye still looking rather dazed. "You went to the aid station and then the next thing we know you're back here wounded."

BJ struggled to remember as he saw flashes of an explosion in his mind and a person yelling at him as he rushed out towards his jeep.

"I went to my jeep to get more supplies." He answered quietly. "That's when the explosion happened."

Hawkeye nodded.

"Well the good news is that you're going to be just fine." He said, wishing he felt as reasuring as he sounded.

"Probably thanks to you." BJ nodded to his chest. "I'm sure I owe this to your handiwork."

Hawkeye smiled at that but shook his head.

"I didn't do preforme the surgery. Winchester did." He said and BJ looked at him in surprise.

"Winchester did? Did he volunteer or was he ordered to?"

"That's even more surprising." Hawkeye sat up. "He volunteered."

BJ whistled in amazment.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

It was then that Winchester chose to go back to check on Hunnicut.

"Captain Hunnicut, you're awake!" He declared, a smile of relief growing on his face.

"Appearently thanks to you." BJ answered.

"Yes, well you can always pay me back later." Charles remarked as he studied BJ's charts. BJ and Hawkeye shared a private and knowing smile.

"Then again I guess some things never change." BJ grinned causing Winchester to look up and frown.

"Come again?"

"Never mind." BJ waved his hand in dismissal. "So Doc, when do you think I can be on my feet again?"

"When the infection is completly cured." Winchester replied causing BJ to groan.

"But I feel fine." He protested.

"Doctors always make the worst patients." Hawkeye remarked still wearing a very relieved grin on his face. Finally his friend was awake and talking. Finally he could breath again.

"We don't want you having a relapse Captain Hunnicut." Winchester retorted firmly. "That means you stay in bed until us doctors decide it's safe enough for you to get up. You did take quiet a beating with that shell explosion."

"I know, I know." BJ sighed.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find something to entertain you." Hawkeye added.

"Careful Pierce, we don't want to annoy him to death." Winchester answered back.

"Why Charles," Pierce replied in a thick boston accent. "I believe you made a joke!"

"Yes very observent." Charles answered as he took BJ's pulse. "Now that you are awake Hunnicut I wonder if you could get Colonel Flagg off our backs?"

"Oh yes, Flagg, I almost forgot about him." Hawkeye rolled his eyes.

"Flagg's here?" BJ's eyes widened. "Why the hell would Flagg be here?"

"If we knew it would make things a whole lot easier." The Major said as he jotted down a few notes on the pad. "Appearently he is convinced that your accident was a cover up for something else much bigger then a simple trip to an aid station."

"But that's crazy!" BJ laughed in response.

"Yes, well I didn't say that he wasn't crazy did I?" Winchester remarked with a smile.

"What does he think this place is? A place for communists to hide?" BJ added with a grin causing Hawkeye to snort.

"Probably, knowing Flagg I bet he thinks the most dangerous kinds of criminals are hiding in this hospital."

BJ shook his head.

"Now I kind of wish I was asleep again." He remarked. "So I won't have to deal with Flagg."

"Don't we all?" Winchester chuckled and then nodded to Pierce. "We should let him get his rest Pierce." He added.

"Well I was going to stay here..." Hawkeye protested but BJ shook his head.

"You should go.It looks like you've been here forever." He made a face. "Smells like you've been here forever too." He added.

"Ah, humor is the first sign to a sure recovery Captain Hunnicut." Winchester smiled at BJ's line causing Hawkeye to give a small laugh in return, still not liking to leave BJ when he finally worked up the courage to be there for him but after looking at his best friend's reasuring face he nodded.

"All right, but don't think you've seen the last of me." He teased as he got up and BJ laughed.

"No, I don't suspect I'll ever see the last of you." He replied and hide his groan as he felt a sharp stab inside of him. Despite how he looked BJ was feeling weaker now that he had been awake for a little while. His eyelids felt heavier and the blankets felt hotter. Perhaps this had to do with the infection Winchester warned him about. Refusing to admitt any of that though to Hawkeye and Charles he warned them that they better come back with some decent food when they visit again.

"And that means you'll have to get it somewhere other then the mess tent." He added. "I don't think my stomach well ever be able to hold that food down again."

"I'll see what I can do." Hawkeye chuckled hiding his own deep worries about BJ's health. He gripped BJ's hand tightly before he left. "It's good to see you awake again." He said honestly."

BJ chuckled.

"Stop looking at me like that Hawk, you're making me nervouse." He scolded and Hawkeye managed to paste a smile on his face.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "It's just for a moment..." His voice trailed off.

"I know." BJ answered quietly. "I know, but I have no intention of going anywhere."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise." Hawkeye said pointing his finger at BJ and forced a grin.

"Now get out of here before you start growing grey hair from worrying too much." BJ chuckled and Hawkeye managed to smile a real smile as he headed out towards the door.

"Stop worrying Pierce, it doesn't become you." Winchester scolded as they headed towards the swamp. "I'm sure that Hunnicut well recover 100 percent, thanks to me of course."

"Oh yes, of course." Hawkeye rolled his eyes as his mind drifted back to BJ's bleeding face that now seemed to haunt him even when he was awake and even now that he knew Hunnicut's face was clean. He just couldn't shake that image out of his head.

When they left BJ closed his eyes and tried to breath out the pain that was slowly climbing inside of him. The sharpness of it was getting worse. He turned and saw a picture of Peg and Erin that Hawkeye had left for him. Smiling he tried to remember what they looked like as he drifted off into a troubled and painful sleep as the supposedly minor infection started to dig into him deeper, worsening by the minute...

* * *

Hawkeye woke startled from a deep sleep. He wasn't sure what it was that woke him but he knew it had to do with the OR, and with BJ. Quickly he got on his boots he felt a sickening feeling inside the core of his stomach.

"BJ." He murmured, his head feeling lightheaded. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. He stumbled to the OR as if he was blinded by the small light that was available to him and pushed the doors open quickly causing several of the nurses and Winchester as well as Margaret to look up, startled.

"Pierce, what on earth?" Cried Margaret.

"BJ." Hawkeye managed to say as though he was sleep walking. "It's Beej...something's wrong, I can feel it."

"Nonsense." Snapped Winchester. "I just checked on him two hours ago! He's sleeping is all."

"Something that you should be doing as well." Remarked Margaret, angry at Hawkeye for startling her.

"Something's wrong." Hawkeye insisted. "Something terrible."

"Fine, if that is only way to get you out of here we'll check on him again." Winchester sighed. "But mind you it's your fault and your fault alone if he complains about you waking him."

"Just do it." Snapped Hawkeye. "I'll take the blame, I just need to check on him." The feeling was getting worser and worser and his feet felt like lead once more by the time they reached Hunnicut's bed.

"Captain Hunnicut?" Margaret asked gently as she shook his body. "I'm sorry to wake you but Hawkeye wants to see you..." she shook his limp body again and her eyes darted to Winchester and Hawkeye worriedly. "He's not responding." She whispered. Hawkeye's eyes closed fearing and expecting the worse. Winchester frowned then.

"Captain Hunnicut?" He asked and shook BJ's body.

"Feel his pulse." Hawkeye managed to say weakly and both Margaret and Winchester looked at him startled and horrified at his suggestion.

"Very well." Winchester murmured. "Though it's a useless thing to do." He added firmly but then when he gripped BJ's cold wrist his face paled and he collapsed in shock on the chair next to the bed.

"Major Winchester!" Margaret cried, startled by the Major's action.

"He's dead isn't he?" Hawkeye asked grimly and knowingly remembering the dream of BJ's cold corpse haunting him in the daylight while he preformed one opperation after another, all of the bodies were Hunnicut's and non of them he could save...

"That's impossible!" Houlihan protested and quickly felt for BJ's own hand. Her face went white as she too tried to feel for a pulse. Finally one glance at BJ's cold and breathless body and she too knew that he was dead. "But...but he was fine a few hours ago." She whispered as she took sank into a chair near Hunnicut's bed. "How is this possible?"

"I think I know what it was." Growled Winchester in a dangerously dark voice. "It was that infection I can bet you that! I should have kept a closer eye on him."

"Major it wasn't your fault!" Margaret protested. While they were talking though Hawkeye just stared at his best friend's dead body.

_"I have no intention of going anywhere."_ That promise floated through his mind. _Liar_, he thought to himself. _Liar_! Now BJ was gone and left Hawkeye to suffer and deal with war and death alone, it just wasn't fair. For the first time ever Hawkeye felt truly alone.

He suddenly had to get out of there. He couldn't breath. He couldn't stare at BJ's face without having the urge to yell at him, to yell at anyone.

Winchester looked up in time to see Hawkeye walking away in a dazed manner.

"Pierce, where are you going? Pierce!" He shouted to Hawkeye, fear in his voice. There was no telling how this great shock would effect Hawkeye who had a personal vendetta against death.

"Pierce, please! Come back!" Margaret pleaded, her own thoughts were filled with the same worries. But Hawkeye chose to ignore them.

_"I have no intention of going anywhere." _

He had to escape. He had to breath and he couldn't do it here. He had to go somewhere far far away. Somewhere where there was no war, no pain and no death. He knew he would never find that place but he had to try...for his sake, for all their sakes...

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Winchester stood still in the crowded room of the Mess tent, unsure of how to break this news. Potter was conversing with Father Mulchay while Radar was feeding his rabbit while Klinger was painting his fingernails. There were several nurses there as well chatting amongst themselves. The only one who wasn't there was Hawkeye.

"Oh I wish we didn't have to tell them." Margaret whispered tearfully. "They all seem so happy and relaxed."

"They are going to find out sometime Margaret." Winchester replied. "It's best they find out sooner then later."

"I know." Margaret sighed. "I still can't believe BJ's gone." Tears sprang from her eyes.

"Neither can I." Came Winchester's soft and kind response. "Now, shall we get on with it?" Margaret nodded.

"Tell them now, before I lose it completely." She agreed, her voice trembling as she thought of Erin and Peg.

"Please, please well everyone be quiet?" Charles then begged over the chatter. "Please . . . " He looked at Radar helplessly who was also looking around.

"Quiet!" Radar yelled and everyone subdued into complete silence.

"Well Major, what's all this about you dragging us out to an emergency meeting?" Potter demanded. "As commanding officer I thought that _I _was the only one who called those."

"Beg your pardon Colonel but I figured that you would forgive me under the circumstances." Winchester replied. Potter frowned suspiciously.

"What circumstances?"

Winchester cleared his throat.

"I am not sure on how to tell everyone this so I'll just go on and say it." He finally replied, forcing his voice to stay calm. "Early this morning I am afraid that Captain BJ Hunnicut died in his sleep from an infection that one of his shell wounds caused."

Finally Margaret let tears run down her cheeks as the news went into everyone's systems. Radar dropped his rabbit in shock and Klinger did the same with his nail polish, spelling red polish all over his white dress, but his eyes never left the Major. Mulchay just stared at Winchester and Houlihan as if they were speaking a foreign language. The few nurses that were there instantly gasped and started murmuring the horrors of it to themselves.

"That _can't _be true!" Kelly managed to say as Potter stood up angrily.

"What game is this Major?" He demanded. "This better not be some sick joke!"

"I only wish it were Colonel." Winchester answered. "It was Hawkeye who first felt that something was wrong. He came stumbling into the OR as if he was sleepwalking, insisted that we check on Hunnicut. I was sure he was acting crazy, both Houlihan and I were until..."His voice chocked and then he quickly cleared it. "Until we didn't feel a pulse."

By then Margaret had sank to a chair while sobbing as Potter stood as if frozen in time.

"I don't believe it." Mulchay whispered. "BJ..._dead_?" At the corner of the table Radar was silently crying as he remembered reading the letter saying that Henry Blake's plane crashed and that there were no survivors as well as saying goodbye to him before he left. He needed Hawkeye and BJ, and before that Hawkeye and Trapper, as badly as he needed Blake. And now two of them were gone, just like that.

Potter finally sank into his chair, his face clearly showed that he was stunned. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Was...,was he in any pain?" He finally managed to ask. Winchester shook his head.

"I do not believe so Colonel. He died peacefully in his sleep."

"but he was doing so well!" Klinger protested. "I spoke to Hawkeye after he visited BJ I...I was going to see Hunnicut today cause Hawkeye said he was sleeping..." He hung his head in despair. "Now I'll never see him again."

"It's hard to believe that a man of Hunnicut's calabur is gone just like that." The Father managed to say. "It just doesn't seem right...or fair."

"Since when is war fair Father?" Winchester asked simply and Mulchay nodded.

"Yes of course Major. It is never fair in war or any other time. The good always seems to die and the evil live. It is only the thought that the good is rewarded for their deeds that gives me comfort."

"It gives all of us comfort Padre." Potter spoke softly. "Where . . . where is Hawkeye?" He then asked causing the others to look up as well.

"We don't know." Margaret was finally able to speak through her tears. "After we found out about BJ's death he just walked out and we haven't seen him sense."

"I am worried about Piece." Winchester admitted. "It may be awful for us but I fear he will take Hunnicut's death the worst of all of us."

Potter nodded solemnly.

"That I agree with you Major. It's not going to be easy, that's for sure."

* * *

"'Nother drink waiter!" Hawkeye barely raised his head to look at Rosie a few hours after Winchester broke the news of Hunnicut's death to the camp.

"I think you've had enough to drink for tonight Hawkeye." She said firmly while wiping the counter.

"Nonsense, I'm still awake aren't I? Drinks are on me!" He slurred to the room that was occupied by a small handful of drunk soldiers. He was answered by a few slurred cheers.

"But Hawkeye," Rosie protested. "You barely have enough to pay for these drinks."

"Oh yeah, sorry guys. Another time okay?"

That response recieved a few groans.

Radar opened the door then and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hawkeye at the bar.

"Hawkeye there you are!" He exclaimed.

"Hello Radar!" Rosie smiled fondly at the boy who grinned back.

"Hi Rosie, Hawkeye listen I heard about what happened to Captain Hunnicut and I'm really sorry."

"Who isn't?" Hawkeye asked as he stared at the wall in front of him and gulped down another drink in a shot glass.

Rosie and Radar shared a knowing look.

"Come on Hawkeye." He said gently as he touched Pierce's shoulders. "Let's get you home."

"Why should I go home?" Hawkeye shrugged Radar's hands off him. "Nothing's there for me anymore except for a still, which I don't need since I'm here."

"Please Hawk?" Radar begged worriedly. "You've had enough to drink."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Hawkeye demanded. "I should be able to drink as much as I want to."

"Come on Hawk. Let's go and sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning."

Hawkeye shook his head.

"No I won't. Unless this has all been a dream. It'll never be better again 'cause Beej isn't there... won't be there no more..." His voice began to slurr and stumble over words.

"No more drink." Rosie said firmly and grabbed the bottle away from him. "Drink bad for you."

"Coming from the women who owns this bar." Hawkeye muttered sarcatically.

"Please Hawkeye, everyone's worried about you."

Radar touched Hawkeye on the shoulders again and when he did Hawkeye for some reason pictured Peg and Erin. It was then he realized that Erin would be now fatherless thanks to this God forsaken war.

"Get your hands off me Radar, I'm warning you." Hawkeye's voice grew darker.

"Not until you stop drinking and leave, now come on and let's go back to the camp, please?" Radar tried to pull Pierce off the stool.Without thinking Hawkeye stood up quickly and swung his arm in anger at Radar.

"I said take your hands off of me!" He shouted and then stared at shock as Radar fell backwards and covered his almost broken nose in pain.

"PIERCE!" Potter's voice roared from the doorway as Hawkeye stood in shock. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" The Colonel hurred over to Radar. "Son are you all right?" He asked gently. Radar nodded but stared at Hawkeye with wide and almost fearful eyes.

"Radar..." Hawkeye's voice trailed off. "I..."

"Well Pierce, what do you have to say for yourself?" Potter demanded as Winchester, Houlihan, and Mulchay came in in time to see Potter rushing to Radar.

"I...I..." Hawkeye couldn't believe what he just did. He didn't mean to hit Radar. He wasn't thinking. He was really hitting in anger. He just needed a punching bag and Radar ended up being exactly that. "I...Radar I...Colonel I don't know what to say."

"Well you better think of something fast." Growled Potter. "Apologizing to the lad is a good place to start."

"Radar I'm sorry." Hawkeye managed to say. Radar was to shocked to say anything. He just nodded, his body still shaking a bit by the punch. Hawkeye couldn't look at Radar's face.

"I...I'm sorry everyone." He then managed to say. "I...I've got to get out of here."

"No one's going anywhere." Potter said firmly.

"I have to Colonel, I'm sorry I can't stare here I just can't." Hawkeye said and hurried out of the bar before

"Is your nose broken son?" Potter turned to O'Rielly who shook his head.

"I don't think so sir." He said, trying to calm himself. Potter nodded.

"Well when you can go to the phone and get Sidney Freedman. It seems that Hawkeye's going to need a lot more help then we counted on."

"Yes sir." Radar mumbled and scurried out of the bar to do just that...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

* * *

Colonel Potter sighed and closed his eyes in dismay. Here was one letter he thought he'd never have to write.

"Dear Mrs. Hunnicut, I am sorry to have to announce that your husband..."

"Dear Mrs. Hunnicut, I regret to inform you that your husband..."

"Dear Mrs. Hunnicut..."

"You need any help sir?" Radar asked as he came in the office to file a few things. Potter looked up.

"I never know what to say." He replied crossly. "Writing to her seems so cold...it doesn't seem to do his memory justice"

"I can write it for you if you want sir." Radar volunteered. "You have so much stuff to do right now..."

"Right, like finding a new surgean. Two perhaps if Pierce keeps waking up with those hang overs and acting out like he has been. I've hate having to take him off the shifts perminatly and put him under house arrest but I didn't know what else to do. Would have let the army taken control of the situation if I didn't know what a hard time he was going through. Lost a best friend myself when I was Hawkeye's age. Nearly broke me." Potter told O'Rielly who nodded and took the paper from his desk.

"Dr. Freedman's on his way." He added and Potter nodded.

"Let's hope that he can help Hawkeye better we can." Potter said to as Radar left and folded his hands while closing his eyes, praying that all this death would disappear and he'd wake up in the arms of Mrs. Potter. He opened his eyes hopefully. No such luck.

* * *

Sidney walked slowly in the camp still not believing what he had heard over the phone. That Captain Hunnicut was wounded and killed. Of all the people that had to go. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had visited and helped Hawkeye before in the past but he felt that this would be his hardest task for one never truly got over losing a best friend, especially one like Hawkeye who hated death with a passion. 

When he walked into the main building Radar was just leaving.

"Oh Dr. Freedman you're here!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes I'm here Radar." Sidney smiled but then it faded. "I wish it was on better terms though, my visit."

Radar hung his head in dismay.

"I know, me too sir. Well Colonel Potter's in his office if you wish to see him."

"Thank you Corporal, I'll do just that." Sidney nodded and left quickly so he didn't have to discuss BJ's death any sooner then he head to.

"Dr. Freedman, are you a sight for sore eyes." Potter stood up and smiled.

"Yes, well I came as soon as I could." Sidney shook his hand. "How's Hawkeye handling it?"

Potter shook his head.

"He's out of control that's what he is." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I had to put him under house arrest. For his own safety for the most part as well as for others."

"Others? That doesn't sound like him Colonel."

"He isn't him for the most part. He's become nothing more then a drunk." Potter told him sternly. "The last straw was when he came into the OR and flipped out at Winchester when he was putting a little girl under aniesethia. He wrestled with the Major claiming that he was trying to kill the patient, smothering her."

"That's outrageous!" Sydney looked shocked by that discription.

"That's why you're here. Sydney this man needs help. Immediatly. I can't afford to watch him all the time. That's why he's confinded to the swamp, so he doesn't damage himself or anyone else."

"Did you remove the still?" Sidney couldn't help but ask and Potter shook his head.

"That almost seems too cruel, to make him quiet cold turkey when he's been drinking so much. No the still's there all right but the guards are making sure that _he _stays there as well. And Winchester also keeps an eye on him."

"Sounds like I came just in time Colonel." Dr. Freedman stood up, rather shaken by what he had heard.

"That you did Doctor. It's not just Hawkeye that needs help though." Potter sighed. "It seems like we all need a bit of saving right now."

"I'll try my best." Sidney smiled reassuredly.

"Colonel I finished the letter to Mrs. Hunnicut." Radar came in slowly and looked unsure of himself. "I'm not sure how it is..."

"Go on son, read it anyway." Potter replied gently and Radar nodded and cleared his throat, his mind for a second was drifting back to when he read about Henry Blake's plane crash.

_"Dear Mrs. Hunnicut,_

_I am truly sorry to inform you that your husband, Captain BJ Hunnicut died from an infection he recieved from a wound that he got at an Aid Station. While it breaks me to have to write this you should be proud of your husband like we all are. He died saving lives while not caring about his own and it was that selflessness that killed him at the end. Your husband was a real gentle soul ma'am and a true gift to the camp. Already it seems darker without him and there's a sadness floating around now that we know we won't hear him bragging about his family anymore. He spoke of you and your little girl, Erin, often to everyone. Captain Hunnicut was a friend to all, no matter their rank. Why your company clerk felt a very close bond to him and his roommate Captain Pierce whom I'm sure you heard about. In fact __writing this almost seems cruel to his memory though I know of no other way to tell you of his death._

_I hope one day I'll be able to meet his little girl and tell him the kind of hero her father was. The kind who would do anything just to make you smile. I fear I must close now for I can think of no more words that is able to express the kind of man your husband was and how deeply, deeply sorry we truly are for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Colonel Potter."_

Radar looked up worriedly.

"Was uh..was that any good sir?" He asked with uncertianty in his voice. Potter had tears in his eyes and Sidney felt his coming as well.

"That was very good Corporal." Potter cleared his throat. "Much better then I could do. Just send it off exactly like that and don't you dare change it."

"Yes sir." Radar nodded.

"It was a wonderful letter Radar. One of the best I've heard." Sidney agreed and the boy smiled at him and quickly scurried out of the room.

"That boy amazes me." Dr. Freedman suddenly said as he left. "He seems to have hardly any education beyond the bare minnimum and yet he is able to write like that."

"Yes, the boy is a constant wonder to me as well." Potter nodded.

"Well I guess I should be off to see my patient." Sidney stood up and Potter shook his hand.

"Good luck, and I mean it."

"Thanks, I think I'll take all the luck I can get." Sidney smiled at the Colonel before heading out wondering how different Hawkeye Pierce would be now that his best friend was taken so cruelly from him...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the great review!**

* * *

Radar walked into the office after Sydney left.

"Uh sir, I found something I forgot to show you."

Potter looked up from rearranging his desk.

"Yes?"

"It's a letter from Colonel Flagg."

Potter frowned in response.

"With all the stuff that has been happening here I clean forgot he was even here!"

"So did I until I read this letter."

"Well go ahead son, read it to me." Sighed Potter and rubbed his forehead in an anticipated headache. Radar cleared his throat.

_"Colonel Potter,_

_Urgent matters press me elsewhere though I myself feel strongly that this camp is in dire need of observation and strict discipline. Though I am gone in body my eyes still linger. I warn you Colonel. You don't know where I hid video cameras. Some are as tiny as your fingernails..."_

Radar stopped and his eyes widened.

"Wow.." He breathed. "Is that true?"

"I don't know Radar, keep on reading." Potter couldn't help but chuckle. "I kind of want to hear what Flagg has to say."

Radar nodded.

"Yes sir." and resumed reading.

_"Even I don't know where I hid them. I had to wipe my memory for my own protection."_

Potter rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_"Now I must fly for the enemey is nearly upon us and it is my job to capture those commies and make sure they never see the light of day again. Until next time,_

_Colonel Flagg a.k.a Shirley Temple._

_PS: After you've read this letter tear it up, burn it and swallow the ashes. No one can know what I am up to. Not even me."_

Radar looked up looking a little green.

"I don't have to uh...do the last part do I sir?"

A deep throated chuckle escaped Potter.

"No son, you don't have to." He shook his head. "Count on Flagg to give us a laugh even when he's not trying to. Thank you for reading that letter Radar, it made my day."

Radar smiled slowly.

"Yes sir, no problem." He quickly left and Potter sighed in releif that Flagg was gone and out of their way. Now all he had to deal with was Hawkeye. He groaned a bit as he sat down. Suddenly he was almost preffering Flagg then having to see Hawkeye in one of his drunken rages again. He sure hoped Sidney would be able to help Pierce because since Captain Hunnicut's death no one has been able to help the good surgean.

* * *

It didn't surprise him to see Hawkeye standing over the still while pouring himself another drink.

"Sidney, why this is a surprise!" Hawkeye slurred as he turned around, barely able to stand up straight.

"Yes, and as I've said before I wish it was under better circumstances." Sidney removed his coat and sat on a BJ's old bed feeling a bit odd while doing so.

"Is it all right if I sit here?" He felt the need to ask.

Hawkeye shrugged as he sat down on his own bunk.

"Why should I care where you sit?"

Sydney decided not to say anything.

"I've heard that your going through a lot right now." He instead replied.

"Really, are you sure that's what you heard? Or was it that I was a lot to handle?" Hawkeye smiled smugly and Dr. Freedman smiled back, deciding to play that game.

"I heard a little bit of both." He admitted.

"I get it, so the dear old Colonel is so sick of me he's shipping me off to the nut house right?" Hawkeye took a sip of his drink. "Well I'm ready to go Doc. Any place is better then this hell hole."

"Nobody's sending you away Hawkeye. I'm just here to talk."

"To talk about what?" Hawkeye shrugged his shoulders. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Really? You don't want to talk about why you thought Winchester was killing that little girl when he was really just giving her anesithia?"

"That was a missunderstanding that's all. It looked like he was covering her face completly. It's better to be safe isn't it?"

"Absolutly. But what about the fact that you haven't been sober at all this past week?"

"What's wrong with a little drinking?"

"Nothing's wrong with a little drinking Pierce, but just like anything if you have too much of it..."

"Look just lay off okay?" Hawkeye snapped while standing up and started to pace restlessly.

"All right, I'm sorry." Sidney said quickly, not wanting to push it. Silence greeted him. "How are you handling house arrest?"

"Piece of cake." Hawkeye shrugged. "It's not like I haven't been under house arrest before. Besides I have everything I need right here." He patted the still fondly. "The longest relationship I've ever had." He added with a grin. Sydney watched carefully as he poured anouther drink and then another.

"Who made you the boss?" He snapped and Sydney quickly raised his hands in self defense.

"No one did Hawkeye. I'm just a concerned citizen that's all."

"Well don't be." Hawkeye snarled. "It's bad enough the entire camp is breathing down my neck. I don't need you doing the same also."

Sidney sighed.

"Look, let's just get down to buisness shall we?"

"I agree." Hawkeye said while swallowing his drink. "The sooner you leave the sooner I can get back to doing what I was doing before you came."

"Which is what?" Freedman decided to ask.

"Drowning in self pity. It's a full time job you know." Hawkeye plasted on one of his fake smiles.

"Uh huh...I see. I'm sure it is." Sidney nodded. "Now I'm sure you know why I was here."

"Yeah Colonel Potter probably thinks I need someone to talk to about Beej's death."

Sidney waited but there was nothing after that.

"And do you?" He prodded and Hawkeye shook his head.

"Naw, I'm fine."

"I can see that."

"I hate to dissapoint you Doc." Hawkeye stood up and headed for the still again. "But I think you made a trip out here for nothing."

"I'll be the judge of that." Sidney looked at his pad. As he studied his notes Hawkeye poured another drink.

"I mean it's not like I haven't lost a friend before." He added to fill in the silence and Sydney chose not to say anything. "Lost a few of them..." Hawkeye's voice trailed off in memory. "So why should BJ's death be any different? He was just my roomate, that's all. Like Frank Burns was before Major Winchester. Would I be in this state if Burns were killed? No, not like this. So why should Beej's death effect me?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"It doesn't." Hawkeye shrugged his shoulders. "There are always victims in war. I knew that from the very begining. Just the facts of life."

"Just the facts of life huh?" Sidney smiled knowingly.

"Care for a drink Syd?" Hawkeye asked suddenly.

"Well sure, now that I think about it a drink well do me good." Sidney smiled and Hawkeye handed him a glass and grinned as Sidney made a face.

"It sure is stronger then the last time." He commented, his eyes watering.

"BJ and I worked out a few kinks in it." Hawkeye replied with a smile. Sidney nodded in acknoweldgement waiting for Hawkeye to continue. It was his experience that you didn't need to push the patients. They'll tell you what's wrong in their own good time. Some took longer then others though, he just had to learn to be patient. He feared if he pushed Pierce to much that Pierce would shut him out entirely as well as everyone else.

Hawkeye remained silent for a while, staring off into space.

"I really miss him." He finally admitted.

"So do I." Sydney replied gently deciding not to press the issue. Hawkeye shook his head and kicked the shoe that was at his bunk in frusteration.

"It's this whole Goddamned war. It's destroying families that's what it's doing. Bringing peace, more like bringing destruction and chaos."

Sidney took a sip of his drink. Finally they were getting somewhere. Hawkeye rubbed his hair with his hands in frusteration.

"God why can't I get it out of my head?" He snapped. Freedman looked up, surprised.

"Get what out of your head?"

"Beej's face..." Hawkeye was forcing his voice to remaine calm. "His bleeding face...I can't...it's always there...I can't get it out of my head...Syd do you think I'm going crazy?"

"No, not crazy. You're grieving and everyone grieves in their own different way."

"I see him all the time you know." Hawkeye stood up and started to pace restlessly. "He never leaves." He snapped and poured the rest of his drink down his throat. "Always taunting me. Always there, even when I'm awake. When I was in surgery I saw it. I saw it on that little girls' face. I saw it on Radar's face."

"Is that why you punched the boy?" Sidney asked. He was shocked when he heard of the incident in Rosie's bar and it was that scene that made his decision, made him realize that Hawkeye needed him more then the others.

"Geeze, I didn't mean to hurt the kid." Hawkeye wrung his hands around his neck. "His voice was so annoying though. It was making me feel guilty. I hate feeling guilty."

"We all hate feeling guilty Hawkeye." Sidney replied. "That only makes you human."

"I haven't felt like a human being for the last couple of days." Hawkeye argued. "All I see is blood. I've seen blood before but not like this. It's unstopable you know. Henry couldn't stop it. Neither could BJ. No one can. The blood just keeps on coming . It's true! There's a river of it right outside this door." He jammed his finger to the OR. "And nothing can stop that river."

Sidney remained in thoughtful silence. Hawkeye Pierce had always been one of his most interesting patients. The man's mind was truly one of the most complex ones he had studied. It was full of many layers and there was more of them that he was sure he hadn't seen yet and might never see. "Damn it." Hawkeye had his back turned to the phycatrist. "Damn it, why did you have to come here? Why?"

"To help. I cam here to help, that's all." Sidney replied as gently as he could.

"I don't need help." Hawkeye snapped. "It was BJ who needed help but I couldn't help him in time. I could have volunteered to go to the aid station you know. I wasn't doing anything that afternoon, but noooo I had to go and let BJ take that trip down there just so I can sit on my a ss and do nothing while he was saving lives!"

So that was it. Not only was it anger he was feeling but guilt. Sidney was secretly happy by the surprising fast progress he was making with Hawkeye.

Silence greeted him for a while as Hawkeye stood with his back turned. Then suddenly with an angry yell Hawkeye in rage like motioins grabbed the still, yanked it and threw it across the tent causing Sidney to jump sideways, wide eyed and more then a little startled. Hawkeye stood there for a moment, his shoulders shaking, and then collapsed and convulsed into anguished yells and sobs leaving Sidney standing in utter shock...


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the great review!

* * *

**

After a few hours of talking quietly with Hawkeye Sidney quietly departed from the tent when Hawkeye finally passed out on the bed. It was an exhausting evening for both of them filled with intense emotion, mostly anger and a terrible sadness that Sidney hadn't seen in Hawkeye before. Even more so then after Henry Blake's death.

Winchester stopped him on his way out of the swamp.

"How is...er...how Captain Pierce?" The major asked vaguely, unsure of how to express his concerns for his roomate.

"We had a breakthrough tonight. A small one but one nonetheless. He had finally accepted Captain Hunnicut's death and acceptence is one of the hardest things to do." Sidney replied with a smile. "I wouldn't wake him though. He's passed out because of the liquir."

Winchester rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well _that _isn't very surprising is it?" He sighed then. "Very well, thank you for your help Dr. Freedman. Of cours you will be staying here for a while?"

"As long as I am needed I'll be staying." Sidney promised Charles before he went off to Colonel Potter's office to discuss Hawkeye's progress.

Winchester walked quietly into the tent and sighed as he saw the broken stilll and Hawkeye sprawled out on his bunk, his head face down on his pillow.

After pausing in contemplation Charles finally wen tto Hawkeye's bunk. Gently he rotated Hawkeye to the right position and threw the blanket over Pierce's body and then headed towards his side of the tent. He glanced at the sleeping Hawkeye and the empty side of BJ's old plaec. Closing his eyes he quickly turned on Mozard and opened a book of Shakespear in hopes of escaping this hell if only for a little while.

* * *

Potter poured a glass of brandy to Sidney as they both sat down.

"How was your session with Captain Pierce?" Potter asked while trying to hide the deep concern in his voice.

"We made a larger breakthrough then I thought we would." Sidney replied while taking a sip of his drink and then told the Colonel of Hawkeye's breakdown and the throwing of the still which shocked Potter greatly.

"How long will it take for him to heal?"

Sidney sighed.

"That will depend on Hawkeye. One cannot put a time limit on the healing of the mind."

The Colonel nodded.

"Of course, I know. It's just that we're desperate for a surgeon. Thank God for Winchester. But still with Captain Hunnicut and Pierce both out of commision...we're in a dire state right now Sid."

Freedman nodded understandingly.

"Have you requested for a new doctor?

Potter nodded.

"Yes but there are non to spare. General Clayton promised me a new surgean but I just don't know." He sighed, clearly showing his distress. "I just don't know anything anymore."

Sidney smiled.

"Who does?"

With that in mind both of them finished their glasses in silence.

* * *

Trapper John McIntyre walked into his house after a pleasent non exciting day at his free clinic where his major case was an ear ache. He loved it. So much better then meatball surgery any day.

"Daddy!" His little girls, Katie and Beth, shriekd and smothered him with hugs and kisses. Laughing he threw them up in the air a couple of times before he went to the mail in the kitchen and sat down to look at it. Normal routine, he forgot what a bliss that was. He groaned he saw a letter from the army. Finally he sighed and decided to read it though he knew it wouldn't be a good thing.

"Hey honey, how was work?" His now pregnant wife came into the kitchen while smiling but frowned at her husband's face. "What's wrong?"

Trapper looked up, his eyes filled with different kinds of emotions. Filled with anger and sadness and disbalief.

"They're sending me back." He said flatly and she stared at him in shock as he hadded dully "They're sending me back...back to Korea."

* * *

**I know now they can send you back now even after you served, there's 20 year thing in there or something with the fine print of course, but I'm not sure if they could in the 1950's but I'm going to pretend they can for this story :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Hawkeye rolled over, his head splinting with a headache. He sat up groaning.

"I just had the worst nightmare." He muttered as he rubbed his head and looked around the empty tent. "I think I'm still asleep." He muttered but he still stood up. He silently cursed himself when he saw the broken still. Well at least it gave him something to do. Those guards were still out there.

"Incoming wounded! Incoming wounded!" Even with the splinting headache Hawkeye felt more awake then he had in days. He groaned as he thought how understaffed they were.

"Incoming wounded! Report, Incoming wounded!" He eyed the guards as they hurried over to an ambulance that was overloaded with wounded and needed assistance in getting them out. Finally! Carefully he dressed and gritted his teeth as the pain still radiated in his skull.

Quickly he than hurried over to the OR where Winchester was coming out of at that very moment.

"Hold on Pierce, what are you doing out of the tent? You're still under house arrest!"

"Can it Charles, these people need a doctor!" Hawkeye snarled.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Winchester snapped. "Get back in that tent _now_ Captain! That's an order!"

"Come on now Charles." Hawkeye grinned. "You know I never take well to orders."

"Winchester, is there a reason why you are standing here when there's wounded?" Potter called from a distance and noticed the person in front of the Major was Pierce.

"Pierce! How'd you get past those guards?" The Colonel demanded.

"I bribed them with the promise of real food and they let me out in a flash." Hawkeye grinned.

"Look son, I'm glad you're feeling better but this is no joking matter." Potter told Pierce gently.

"You don't have to tell me Colonel. Why do you think I'm here? To tell jokes to these people? No, I'm here to operated!"

"Nonsense! You're going right back to that tent or I'm going to make sure those guards force you back in there!" The Colonel snapped.

"Here, here Colonel. Well said." Winchester nodded.

"Oh shut your trap Winchester." Potter muttered causing Hawkeye to grin and Winchester to glare. "Listen Pierce, you've got to face reality. You're not fit to operate and that's that!"

"Come on Colonel, I've been drafted here to be a doctor now well you at least me do my work? I promise I won't accuse Charles of killing anyone this time."

Colonel Potter shook his head.

"I'm sorry son, but I'm not willing to risk a breakdown in middle of surgery."

Sidney who had been watching with interest came up to them.

"Why don't you have a walk with me Pierce? It's such a gorgeous day." He suggested.

"Gorgeous? Are you crazy?" Hawkeye swept his hand over the ground of bodies spread out. "Have you looked at this place lately?

"Yes, well let's take a walk anyway." Freedman smiled and Potter nodded.

"Yes, I think that's a fine idea. The fresh air would do you good Pierce."

Hawkeye looked frustrated.

"But you're understaffed and you need help!"

"Yes, well the most helpful thing you could do at the moment is to _leave_." Winchester retorted sharply, getting fed up with Hawkeye's antics. Hawkeye sighed and nodded.

"Fine, let's go Sid. I can tell when I'm not wanted." With that the two of them finally walked off allowing Potter and Winchester to get back to work.

"We needed surgeons yesterday." Growled Potter. "Clayton promised me one!"

"Well he better get here soon." Winchester said. "I may be good but not even I can do all this by myself."

"Uh huh." Potter nodded deciding not to go into Winchester's ego. "Well come on, let's go and get this over with." With that they hurried to the ambulance which was overloaded with wounded and more just kept on coming and coming...

* * *

"Look, Sid about last night..." Hawkeye finally spoke after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence with them walking down a dirt road.

"Forget it." Freedman replied with his hands still in his pocket. "All in a day's work."

"I know, but still . . . " Hawkeye was unsure of how to continue. He displayed levels of emotion he never brought out. Emotions he kept inside for a reason. Emotions that scared him. The intense anger was an accident, so was throwing the still. He didn't even realize he was throwing it until it was too late. It was like he lost control of his mind and body and that furious emotion took over. Almost as if he stepped into somebody else's shoes entirely. It unnerved him to have those feelings out in the open and unnerved him even more that someone had to watch, especially a psychiatrist.

"I said forget about it." Sidney said firmly and they continued to walk along in silences as birds chirped from trees around them and the sun glazed down upon the ground in front of their path.

"You know this place is pretty peaceful when bombs aren't exploding here." Hawkeye remarked to fill in the silence that was driving him crazy.

"Hmm I agree."

Hawkeye lapsed into silence as his mind shifted back to BJ. Since when didn't it? So many memories in this place. It was driving him crazy. That's why he had to leave the tent. He was there too long. Being cooped up in that place for such a long amount of time brought back too many memories with him and Beej. Happy memories yes but at this point they were heartrentching.

"Do you think I'll ever get over it?" He suddenly asked and he didn't even have to mention who he was talking about. Sidney knew all too well.

"No I don't." Sidney answered honestly. "But...but you'll get used to it. In time you'll learn to be able to live with it. Live with his memories. That's what a part of grieving is about. Learning to accept and go on living whether you want to or not."

"Right now life doesn't seem like it's worth living." Hawkeye finally remarked and Sidney nodded.

"I'll let you in on a secret Pierce."

Hawkeye looked at him curiously.

"You're not the first person to say that and won't be the last. Sometimes life just doesn't seem very exciting or worth it. You get by by just hanging on to what you have."

"And what's that?"

"Hope, faith and ambition. Three of the main driving forces of life."

"It doesn't seem like I have much of either of those these days." Hawkeye sighed and Sidney nodded.

"You well though. One day again you will."

They continued to walk in silence letting the birds take over the silence.

* * *

Trapper sighed as he stepped off the plane in the Korean airport. He took his duffle bag and went to a jeep that was waiting for him to take him back to thankfully the 4077. While he was overjoyed with the idea of seeing Hawkeye again he hated being at that place once more.

"Well I'm back." He muttered as the driver took off down the bumpy and dirt road. "I'm back." As he drove down the dirt road he wondered how many changed had happened since he left the good old 4077...

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

Hawkeye returned to the swamp feeling more at peace then ha had in days. Well, it did help that he no longer had a headache peircing at his skull anymore. He suddenly stood frozen though in front of the tent, fully awhere of the guards glaring at him. He just didn't wnat to go in there again. It was filled with too many memories. Happy yes, but he still wasn't sure if he could muster up the courage to enter that place again. That place wher he and BJ had hung out in boredome so many times. But knowing that he had no choice he slowly walked inside the tent.

An hour later Winchester came in, looking absolutly exhausted.

"Overcrowded with unneccessary wounded!" He snarled, his voice filled with digust. "We are a _hopstial_ _not _a dumping spot!"

"Try telling that to the other side." Hawkeye replied with an agreeing nod as he settled back down to his attempts at reading the newspaper. The Major grunted in response as he almost collapsed onto the bed. He looked at Hawkeye unsure of what to say. He was never sure what to say to Pierce anymore. He finally decided to apologize, which he rarely felt the need to do so. A new feeling for him, this guilt of losing his temper. One he wasn't used to and didn't like.

"I'm sorry for losing my patience with you earlier." He finally said to fill the creeping silence and hoping to rid of his growing guilt. "I know you are going through a difficult time. I should have been less harsh with you."

Hawkeye looked up with sudden interest then.

"Why Charles, I believe that is the first time I ever heard you apoligze before!" He declared, shock clearly in his voice as he tried to hide his true emotions to the repsonse.

"Yes well, don't let it happen again." Winchester retored, quickly resorting back to his older self.

Hawkeye smiled at that. He was glad that some things never change.

"I'm sorry about that day in surgery." He instead said quietly. "With the little girl...I just lost it. I kept on seeing him..."

Winchester frowned.

"Who?" He asked though he had a good idea who.

"BJ...Beej's face." Hawkeye looked to the ground. "bleeding, like it was when that corpesman first drove up with him wounded. For a moment it looked like you were operating on him."

The Major sat silently on his bunk unsure of how to proceed with this conversation.

"Yes, well that was all in the past." He finally said. "Just don't repeat that little incident again and everything is forgiven and forgotten."

Hawkeye nodded but he couldn't let the silence come. Letting silence come was letting the memories flood into him. He had to keep the conversation going somehow. He looked at Winchester, unsure of what to say to the Major. He was never close with him like he was with BJ. Though they were closer then he was with Frank. Hell, a rat would make a better friend then Frank Burns would. He smiled at that.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Winchester frowned, curiousty getting the better of him. Hawkeye shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just going down memory laine. Thinking about how a rat would be a better friend then Frank Burns."

Winchester looked insulted.

"Are you, my good sir, referring me to some _rodent_?" He looked disgusted by the very idea. Hawkeye's eyes opened wide.

"What? No! I was just realizing that you and I were a lot closer then I was with Frank Burns. But that it didn't surprise me for a rat makes a better friend then Burns...not that I am comparing you to a rat or saying you're easy or..." He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "You know what I mean." He said defenisvly.

Not allowing himself to smile Winchester threw him a disgusted look.

"Indeed I don't. It seems to me that you are indeed comparing me to a rat. That if a rat could make a better friend then Frank Burns, then it isn't a surprise that I could as well."

"_No_," Hawkeye growled, getting frusterated. "I'm comparing _Burns _to a rat. Not you." He was about to throw an insult saying that a rat was too good for Winchester to be compared too but thought better of it. He couldn't handle someone hating him at the moment.

"Humph." Charles grunted. "You should be careful on how you word things. That mouth of yours has gotten you into trouble before." He remarked, the anger that was never really there already faded.

"Don't remind me." Hawkeye chuckled and then looked at the broken still on the floor and groaned. "I guess if I want something to drink I should start fixing this." He remarked, dreading the work.

Winchester looked up from the book he had just picked up and sighed.

"And I suppose you want me to help you?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Hawkeye gave a hopeful smile.

"I never actually built one completly by myself." He admitted. "I always had Trapper or...or Beej's help." Even saying his name at that moment was a difficult thing to do. Sensing that Winchester nodded and quickly stood up.

"Well, why not break tradition?" He asked calmly and one look at Hawkeye told him not to thank the man.

The major bent down, careful not to have his knees touch the dirt as Hawkeye started to explain what to do but then that was when Winchester snapped

"I may not hold to liqour Captain, but please do not insult my intellegence. I am quiet capable of figuring out to rebuild this simple minded structure, thank you very much."

Hawkeye surpressed a grin and wisely lapsed into silence as they started to rebuild the still that held so many memories in itself.

* * *

Trapper slowly walked inside the mash unit again, strange feelings consuming him. This all seemed so familiar, and so strange. Like an old dream he had mixed with nightmares. Quickly he collected himself as he headed towards the office, looking forward to seeing Radar O'Rielly again.

"Radar you old rascal!" He exclaimed as he walked into the room. "You haven't changed a bit, especially your hieght." He added with a grin.

Radar turned around quickly, startled by the voice, and then dropped the folders he was holding.

"_Trapper_?!"

"The one and only." He spread out his arms. "Didjya miss me?" He grinned.

"Wow...I mean...gee wiz...when they were getting a surgean I didn't think it would be _you_. Not in a million years! Wow." Radar sat down in shock. Trapper frowned.

"I know that it's strange to see me again but what's really going on? You seemed more shocked then you should."

"Well it's just a coincidence is all. I mean, gee didn't they tell ya who you were replacing?"

Trapper shrugged.

"Some Captain Hunnicut that was killed in action. Why?"

Radar frowned.

"Didn't Hawkeye ever tell you about his roommate in his letters?"

Trapper nodded.

"Yeah, his name was BJ. Hawk likes him a lot. Better replacment then he thought you would get. Why?"

"Didn't he tell you his last name?"

Trapper shrugged again.

"Once I think, in his first letter. I forgot it though."

Radar sighed.

"His full name was Captain BJ Hunnicut." He said slowly. "And he and Hawkeye were more then just roommates. They got to be really close. Like you and Hawk were once. Really close." His voice trailed off. "Hawkeye's taking his death really hard." He added. "Harder then Henry Blakes even."

Trapper's face fell. He began to feel sick. No way did he want to replace one of Hawkeye's friends even if was just as a surgean. And he knew just how hard Pierce would take a close friend's death. It seemed like Hawkeye hated death more then anyone he knew. He swallowed.

"How long ago was this?" He asked slowly, his tone and face was changed instantly to be completly serious.

"A few weeks ago." Radar shrugged sadly. "I... I really miss him too." He admitted, his voice was starting to shake. Something Trapper didn't see since Radar do since he delevered the news on Henry's death. It unnerved him. "You would have liked him." He added. "Really good guy, good family man..good friend. Good person to talk to." He sighed. "The camp seems so lonely without him, everyone took the news really hard."

"I'm sorry I never got a chance to know him. Sounds like a great man." Trapper said slowly, an ache forming in his throat. He decided he needed to change the subject. "What's the Colonel like?" He questioned warily. "Anything like Henry?"

Radar shook his head.

"Nope, regular army."

Trapper groaned.

"But it's not that bad!" Radar insisted. "I really like him and respect him a lot. So does Hawkeye. In fact he's the only person that I know that Hawkeye actually calls 'sir'."

Trapper looked impressed. He never knew Hawk to say sir to anyone.

"I think he even saluted him once." Radar frowned causing Trapper's eyes to grow wide. "I'm not sure if that's true." Radar quickly added.

"I've never seen Hawk salute to _anyone._" He said clearly impressed. Radar looked rather pleased then.

"Well he did salute to me once." He admitted proudly. "When I got my purple heart after being wounded."

"You were wounded?" Trapper looked horrified and even more impressed that Hawkeye saluted Radar but not surprised. Radar would be one of the few people that Trapper would salute to as well.

"Lot's of stuff has happened since you've been gone Trap." Radar replied gently.

"I'm begining to see that." Trapper shook his head, it was swarming with new information. Now he felt guilty for even being here, for even _thinking _that he was replacing BJ Hunnicut.

"Radar who are you talking to out there?" A voice called from inside the office.

"That's Colonel Potter." Radar told Trapper quickly. "The new surgean is here Colonel!" He shouted.

"Hot diggidy dog!" The Colonel yelped from the office causing Radar to break into a grin. Even Trapper had to smile at that. "It's about time! We've been up in our knees for nearly the past month with wounded!"

The Colonel came out eagerly

"What's your name Captain?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Captain John MacIntyre. Otherwise known as Trapper." Trapper held out his hand and Potter quickly shook it.

"He's been here once before sir." Radar added. "He...er...the situation's kind of ironic actually. Not good ironic though" He quickly added. Potter frowned.

"How is it ironic?"

"He was um the one Captain Hunnicut replaced actually, when Trap was allowed back home."

Potter stared at MacIntyre, shocked.

"And they sent you back?"

"I was just as shocked as you were sir." He sighed. "I thought I was done with this place for good when they sent me home."

The Colonel shook his head.

"That is irony. Cruel irony." It was his turn to sigh. "I guess desperate times calls for desperate measures though."

"I guess so sir." Trapper agreed rather glumly. He could feel the depression begining to build in the room, like a bomb about ready to explode.

"Well." Colonel Potter said as brightly as he could muster. "Seeing how you've been here before I don't really need to show you the ropes of this place or introduce you to people now do I?"

Trapper grinned.

"No sir." He recoginzed immediatly that this wasn't a Colonel you could be completly loose with like he could with Henry. Sensing what he was thinking Potter added.

"I guess I should just explaine how I like to run things. I like to run a tight but fair shift. I don't care what you do after hours but when you are in surgery you better be sharp and on your toes and _not _hungover. Is that clear?"

Trapper nodded and the Colonel continued.

"Good. I know that you are probably used to things being run by Colonel Blake." He spoke in a gentler tone. "But I am not another Blake, nor to I want to be. Just like you aren't another Captain Hunnicut. We just can't replace men like that with just anybody."

Trapper nodded again with a growing respect of the Colonel and was slowly begining to understand why Hawkeye and Radar liked Potter.

"Sir?" Radar spoke up rather tentavily, unsure on whether to talk yet.

"What is it son?" Potter asked in a kind and gentle tone that somewhat surprised Trap. It wasn't how Henry used to speak to Radar but it wasn't how a normal Colonel would speak to his company clerk normally, especially one who's regular army.

"Well there _is _someone who Trapper doesn't know. Dr. Winchester." He turned to Trapper. "Major Frank Burn's replacment." He grinned.

"Frank's gone?!" Shouted Trapper and Potter chuckled.

"Not a fan of the man Captain?" He smiled. "Neither was I though the Lord knows I tried."

"He went crazy after Major Houlihan got married to Penobscot." Radar added.

"Hotlip's married?" Trapper looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Now divorced." Radar replied. "But she and Frank split up a few years ago and then after a year of seperation she married Donald Penobscot."

"One of the worse things the Major could have done, if I do say so myself." Muttered Potter.

Trapper shook his head.

"Boy on top of having an new Colonel Frank's gone and Hotlips was married." He let out a whistle. "I was expecting changes but not all at once."

"I guess I should take him to the swamp soon?" Radar suggested to Colonel Potter who nodded.

"Yes, that would be best." He said."I am glad you've come though Captain." He added seriously. " I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I." MacIntyre agreed. Potter continued then.

"We sure need you. And I think Hawkeye does too, now more then ever."

Trapper nodded.

"He's pretty bad?" He asked as casually as he could. Potter nodded.

"He's become almost a broken man." He said slowly. "Though in the last couple of days he has looked more alive, probably because Sidney Freedman came to help him. Before he didn't do anything expect drinking. I have him under house arrest for the moment, more for his saftey as well as the saftey of the patients then anything else."

Trapper frowned at that and seeing this Potter quickly explained the incident with the little girl. Trap sucked in his breath.

"Sound's pretty bad all right." He shook his head in dismay.

"I called Dr. Freedman up when he punched young Radar here, nearly breaking his nose. I should have put him under house arrest then." Sighed the Colonel. "When he first lost it instead of waiting for how long he could pull off insanity and get away with it."

MacIntyre looked shocked at that more then anything else.

"He hit Radar?!"

"It was a mistake." The corporal said quickly. "He just found out about Beej and he was really drunk, at Rosie's. I came to get him and I guess I bugged him enough that he well you know..." His voice trailed off and he shrugged.

"Yeah." Unfortunatly Trapper could imagine the situation perfectly. "I'm afraid I do know." He sighed as he sat down. "I'm not sure if I should see him so soon, and be sleeping in Captain Hunnicut's bed and all that. Maybe this replacement thing would be too much for him,"

All excitment of seeing Hawkeye had drained from Trap for now intense worry occupied his mind instead.

Radar looked at the Colonel.

"I guess I should take Trapper to the swamp?" He suggested, the same thing he asked five minutes ago and Potter nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course. I'll fill you in on everything else later and I'm sure Radar will mention any other change."

Trapper nodded, still in shock with the situation.

Quietly Radar helped carry his bags as they headed towards the swamp with both of them wondering how Hawkeye was going to take the news...

* * *

**This took me a couple of days to write and put together so please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Trapper walked hesitantly next to Radar to the Swamp. How would Hawkeye react? Would he be happy? Angry or just plain shocked? He began to feel nervous. He didn't want Hawkeye to think he was replacing BJ. He was just taking over the man's work. There was a difference, a huge difference.

Hawkeye and Winchester were beaming at the newly built still.

"Much better then the poor excuse of a still you had before if I do say so myself." The Major nodded in approval.

"Hey, what was wrong with the one that was built before?" Hawkeye looked insulted.

"It looked _handmade_." Charles spit the word out as if it was profanity.

"It was." Hawkeye reminded him.

"Well so was this one but at least it looks _professionally _made." Winchester snapped back hotly and Hawkeye grinned in agreeable defeat.

"Whatever you Charles, whatever you say."

Radar entered the tent with Trapper lingering behind-unsure of when he too should enter.

"We got a new doctor." Radar said cheerfully, careful _not _to say Hunnicut's replacement. "And Hawk, you'll _never_ guess who it is."

"Who? General MacArthur?" Hawkeye asked lightly and Radar made a face.

"No! Guess again."

"Why should I if I'll never guess?"

"Oh you take all the fun out of it." Radar muttered and then gestured Trapper to come inside.

Trapper walked in slowly.

"Hi Hawk." He said quietly. All the cheer that was in Hawkeye's face drained to pure shock.

"_Trapper_?" He sat down on his bunk, his face whiter than usual.

"I was just as surprised as you are when I got the letter." Trapper shrugged. "Didn't know I could be drafted again." He added. Radar was grinning hopefully.

"Isn't this great Hawk? Instead of getting some stranger one of your best friends came back!"

Winchester wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"They reenlisted you?"

Trapper nodded.

"You must be Major Winchester, Frank's replacement." He said with a grin. "I don't know you and I already like you." He added while shaking the Major's hand. "After all anyone who got rid of Frank has a gold star in my book."

"Thank you, I think." Charles looked somewhat confused by the remark.

Hawkeye in the mean time was still sitting on his bunk in stunned silence. Radar was right, he never would have guess. Trapper was back. Thus entering the mixed feelings stage. A part of him felt overjoyed at the thought of his best friend back with him but a larger part felt guilt for the happiness. Guilt that he was replacing BJ's best friend status with another best friend.

But he couldn't take that out on Trapper. That wouldn't be fair, what did Trap do?

"Hawk?" Trapper asked nervously. "You okay?"

He looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great." He started to laugh, something he hadn't done since BJ's death. It was a nice sound for Radar and Winchester to hear again. "I can't believe it!" He shouted and Trapper broke into a very relieved grin as they hugged each other. "I can't believe it!" Hawkeye repeated, shaking his head while his smile was so wide it caused wrinkles in his cheeks. He wasn't use to smiling like this anymore. Finally true happiness was sinking in for the first time since BJ's death.

"And I can't believe all the changes that had happened." Trapper said, also laughing. "Hotlips was married?"

Hawkeye whistled.

"Yeah, you have been out of the loop." He shook his head. "Well how about a drink?" He was dying to test the new still. He hadn't had a drink all day, a new record for him and he was experiencing withdrawals. Trapper was careful not to mention Captain Hunnicut. He didn't want to mess with this joyful reunion. Later when they were alone they'd talk about it, if Hawkeye wanted to.

"Sure, I'd love some." It was then that Trapper made a mistake of touching the somewhat wobbly still causing it to collapse. Hawkeye groaned in disappointment but Winchester looked furious, red was the new color of his cheeks. "You _oaf_!" He shouted. "You vile and infamous Fein!"

Trapper shot a questioning and surprised look at Hawkeye. "You talking to me?" He asked nervously.

"Of _course_ I am!" Winchester snapped. "Who else broke the still?" Before Trapper could respond to that he continued. "Do you know how _long_ we had to work on that?"

"Only because you refused to acknowledge any of my suggestions by saying they were amateurish" Hawkeye rebutted sharply.

"The _hours _it took to put that _thing_, that worthless piece of _junk_ back together just so Pierce is able to _drown_ himself in liquor!"

"Can it Charles, it didn't take hours." Hawkeye rolled his eyes at Trapper.

"Well it certainly felt like it because of the unfortunate company I had!" Winchester snapped. "Even though I disapproved of the still I helped Dr. Pierce put it back together out of the goodness of my heart..."

"Hah!" Hawkeye snorted and the Major chose to ignore it.

"Just to have to be broken thanks to this great _buffoon _of a doctor here! _You_ will get your just punishment my good sir, mark my word! No sir, you have _not _heard the last of this or my name isn't Major Charles Emerson Winchester the Third!" With a great huff he left leaving a rather stunned Trapper but Hawkeye and Radar seemed to take no notice of it.

"Is he always like this?" Trapper asked.

"Pretty close to always." Hawkeye agreed and Radar shrugged.

"It's just the Major having one of his tantrums Trap. You learn to ignore."

"I don't know who's worse, that _thing _of a human being that just left us or Burns." Trapper muttered.

"Burns." Both Hawkeye and Radar instantly answered.

"Charles is a good man at heart Trap. He only lets you see that side though once he knows he can trust you. He's not a bad chap." Hawkeye added, his last line sounded exactly like Winchester's accent causing Radar to grin.

"Well let me know if you sirs need anything." He said cheerfully as he headed out.

"Radar, it may have been awhile but I still feel the same about being called _sir_." Trapper told the clerk who nodded apologetically.

"Sorry sir, er I mean Trap." He grinned. "It's good to have you back." He added before he left and Trapper looked at Hawkeye and the broken still and grinned.

"And it's good to be back." He replied causing Radar to grin also as he left the swamp. Finally Trapper sat down on the bunk waiting for Hawkeye to catch him up on everything he missed, and from what Radar had already told him he felt like there would be a lot.


End file.
